The present invention relates generally to engine throttle controls, and more particularly to such throttle controls using a rotating handle as a control member.
As is very commonly known, the standard motorcycle twist grip throttle operates the motorcycle engine carburetor throttle setting by means of a cable which translates an angular change in the twist grip to a longitudinal movement. In order to insure prompt and accurate throttle reduction or release, it is necessary to provide one or more springs operating at the carburetor end of the cable, which springs tend to forcibly close the carburetor to an idle position. It is against this spring means that the motorcycle operator must maintain his selected throttle setting by twisting the twist grip as necessary. Maintaining a steady throttle opening over an extended period of time, for example when it is desired to go a substantial distance at a substantially constant speed, can become very fatiguing, particularly with the more powerful motorcycles which may have a plurality of carburetors with a commensuarate necessity for more powerful throttle return spring means.
It has been suggested that the throttle control springs can be simply weakened; however, it has been found that the return spring system cannot be sufficiently weakened to afford any effective relief to the operator while still maintaining satisfactory throttle closure action. Thus, those skilled in the art will appreciate the desirability of providing means for maintaining a selected throttle while still allowing the motorcycle operator to easily and quickly turn the throttle back to idle speed when necessary.
One such device which was designed to generally solve the above mentioned problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,006. This particular patent does, however, have several parts which must be secured to the throttle mechanism and which assembly does require a certain amount of time for installation. It has been determined, however, that there is a need for such a device which cam be very quickly and simply attached or disconnected from the throttle apparatus in much less time.